Can Love Overpower Darkness?
by sakura-li03
Summary: Everyone is worried about Mina, she keeps having these painful headaches. They think it is just a cold but it turns into something much worse. Could someone be behind it all? Can they help her before it's too late? Can Kunzite even help her? M&K! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue blahdyblahdyblah but I do own the various characters that I make up in the story. Thank you.

_**Chapter 1**_

----Lita, Amy, Raye, Bunny at Bunnys house----

"I wonder what is wrong with Mina lately...," said Lita pondering

"I know she hasn't been feeling very well lately...I was over her house the other day and she was fine but then she just like...," Amy stopped trying to find the right words.

"Got a headache?" Raye finished her sentence.

"Yes! exactly.. I made her go to bed because she looked awful." Amy explained. Bunny walks into the room with some tea and places it on the table in between everyone.

"Seems like a cold or something," Said Bunny. Then Luna ran into the room.

"Looks like we have some trouble guys." She said.

"What is it?" Asked Lita

"I am not quite sure yet...it seems like a new enemy but I can't seem to track it down in the lab." Luna looked around then room. "Where is Mina and Artemis?" she asked.

"Mina isn't feeling well and Artemis is taking care of her," Said Raye.

"Oh I-" but Luna got cut off from Mina barging into the room out of breath.

"MINA GET BACK HERE! Yelled Artemis from a distance. He then comes into the room.

"Guys...Why...why didn't you tell me you were getting together? Said Mina trying to breath.

"We heard that you weren't feeling good so we figured you could use the rest," Said Bunny

"Not feeling good!...I feel fine! Amy's tea helped a lot! Besides I can't be sick tonight," Mina said and then started to blush. Everyone looked at her and started laughing.

"Heh Mina what is with the red face?" Lita said while giggling.

"Whaa-...no," Mina covers her cheeks. "Well I can't help it.. I like him ok." She confessed. Mina got settled in with the girls and drank some tea.

----A couple hours later----

"Mina are you almost ready Kunzite is here!" Artemis yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Yelled Mina. Mina ran down the stairs and sees kunzite at the bottom of them.

"Hi," said Mina.

"Hey...you ready?" asked Kunzite.

"Yeah! Let me just get my coat." Mina grabs the coat that Artemis has in his mouth. "Thanks." she said and pats him on the head. "I'll be back later." Mina said while walking out the door with Kunzite.

"So...how have you been?" Asked Kunzite as they walked.

"Great! you?" Asked Mina happily.

"That's good, I'm doing fine." He replied.

"That's good!" They walked onto a bridge and Mina looked at the horizon. She stares as the sun going down.

"WOW! That's so amazing!" Said Mina watching the beautiful sunset.

"Yeah," said Kunzite as he walked behind Mina and put his arms around her. They walked around a bit and talked some more for about an hour. Then while walking Mina stops. Kunzite looks behind him because he kept walking and realized she had stopped. He turns around and went to her.

"Mina? You ok?" He asked worried. Mina holding her head drops to the ground in pain. "Mina!" He quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "Mina!...What's wrong! he said while holding her.

"My...head," Mina managed to get out. Kunzite looks around and saw a bench to his left.

"Come on lets go sit." He said and helped Mina to the bench and sat her down. In front of them was a beautiful lake. All of a sudden a bright light appears in front of them. They hear someone laughing, Kunzite quickly places Mina laying down on the bench and stands in front of her. Ready to get his sword out, the light fades away and there in front of him is a guy with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Yes this is not to interesting but just wait!  
Please R+R! I will not update if I do not get reviews. Thank you, hope you liked it so far. . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue blahdyblahdyblah but I do own the various characters that I make up in the story hehe. Thank you. (How many times do I have to say this? XD)

I want to thank SweetMina and kiga445 for reviewing! I love you guys!

_Recently:_ "Come on lets go sit." He said and helped Mina to the bench and sat her down. In front of them was a beautiful lake. All of a sudden a bright light appears in front of them. They hear someone laughing. Kunzite quickly places Mina laying down on the bench and stands in front of her. Ready to get his sword out. The light fades away and there in front of him is a guy with a smirk on his face.

_**Chapter 2**_

"Who are you? Kunzite asked in a serious voice.

"Me? Your asking me who I am? You mean you don't know?" The man laughed. Kunzite scowled at him. "Well I thought you might since you are dating the goddess of Love...I am Hiroshi...The _Love_ hater you could simply say."

"What do you want?" Kunzite said in almost a shout.

"Sailor Venus." Hiroshi said in a serious tone. Kunzite whipped out his sword and pointed it at Hiroshi.

"What do you want with her?" He asked not taking an eye off him.

"Her life!" Hiroshi yelled. He put his hands together as if a ball were in front of him. A light started to glow in the middle. When the light was as big as his hands, he throws it at Kunzite. Kunzite jumped out of the way just as it hit the ground. He rolled on the ground but quickly stood up. He ran near Hiroshi and swung his sword at him but Hiroshi disappeared. Kunzite looked around and heard something behind him. He whirled around and saw Hiroshi near Mina, about to touch her forehead.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kunzite screamed and ran at him. He tried to hit him but Hiroshi disappears again. Kunzite turned around and saw him on the lake a few feet away.

"I guess it is going to be harder then expected." Hiroshi chuckled.

"Why do you want Mina!" asked Kunzite furiously.

"Because...she is the one who makes the love in this world, right? Hiroshi looked down examining his finger nails. "Ha hint my name...I hate love!...So that's why I am sucking the energy out of her un-"

"You mean you are the one who is making her have the headaches?" Kunzite interrupted.

"Of coarse...how else was I supposed to kill her without fighting?" Hiroshi questioned. Kunzite was furious, how could he not feel this evil power before. How come he was so blind to it?

Hiroshi not knowing that Kunzite can walk on water too had snuck up on him while he was talking. (Can Kunzite really walk on water? lol oh well my fanfic! XD) Hiroshi looked up right into Kunzite's face. Kunzite then slashed his sword right throw Hiroshi. Hiroshi stood there in amazement as he disappeared. Kunzite relieved, took a deep breath and lowered his sword.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" said a voice behind him. Kunzite quickly turned around and saw Hiroshi standing with his arms crossed.

"What? How?" Kunzite asked in confusion.

"Let me give you a hint...no one can kill me except one person" Hiroshi turns his head around and looked at Mina on the bench motionless.

"You mean...Mina has to defeat you?" Kunzite asked slowly.

"Yes."

"But that's impossible! Kunzite shook his head in frustration. "She can't fight with no energy! He yelled.

"Exactly...see my amazing plan now?" Hiroshi sneered. Kunzite in rage ran at him but before he could swing his sword Hiroshi disappeared with a wave of his cape. Kunzite stood there for a minute. He sighed and put his sword away. He ran over to Mina and picked her up. He started running to one place, one place where he knew he could get help.

---Bunnys house---

Usagi and Darien were at the dinner table, having a normal dinner.

"Can you pass the salt?" asked Usagi. Darien passes the salt to her. There was a knock at the front door. "Who could that be?"

"Don't know" said Darien. He got up and walked to the front door. He opened the door and saw Kunzite carrying Mina out of breath.

"We... have... trouble." Said Kunzite trying to catch his breath. Without even asking Kunzite walked into the house and went into their living room. He laid Mina on the couch very gently. Usagi came out of the kitchen. She looked at Kunzite whose back was facing her. She then looked past him and saw Mina.

"Oh my gosh! What happened! Mina!" Usagi yelled.

"Kunzite what happened?" asked Darien.

"Do you know how Mina has been getting those headaches? Well, it isn't from a cold, its from Hiroshi, this weird love hater person. He is trying to kill her." Explained Kunzite.

"But why?" asked Usagi

"Because without her there would be no love and friendship. I guess he doesn't like that stuff." Said Kunzite sitting down in front of Mina.

"Well how do we get rid of him?" asked Darien.

"We can't. I had to figure that out the hard way, only Mina can defeat him."

"But-" Usagi couldn't find the right words.

"I know. It's like impossible with her condition." Kunzite finished for her.

"Kunzite, did you learn anything over the years? Nothing is impossible if you truly believe it is possible." Said Darien looking at Kunzite as if he were ashamed.

"Right...but it isn't going to be easy." Exclaimed Usagi.

"You're right." Kunzite said in almost a whisper.

"So, do you want any dinner? We have left overs. I am sure it won't hurt while we wait for Mina to wake up." Said Usagi trying to cheer him up. She could see he was hurting.

"No...im fine." Kunzite said looking at Mina.

"We are here if you need anything, just ask." Said a worried Darien. With that Darien and Usagi went back into the kitchen.

---In the middle of the night---

Darien and Bunny are upstairs. Mina was still on the couch and Kunzite was on the couch next to her.

Mina stirred in her sleep. She then opens her eyes. She sat up and examined her surroundings. She knew where she was, this was her second home. She looked over and saw Kunzite sleeping on the couch next to her. She smiled at him. He looked so innocent she thought. She got up slowly and walked over to him. She put the blanket she had over him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" she whispered. She made her way to the door and walked out. The cool, fresh air felt good. She took a deep breath in a slowly let it out. She had no idea what really happened after her headache. She could only remember the pain. Mina hoped it wasn't anything embarrassing. She walked down the steps and walked onto the bridge that was in front of Usagi and Darien's house.

Kunzite opened his eyes and noticed that Mina was gone. He sat up quickly and looked around.

"Mina?" he called. He stood up and went to the window behind him. He looked out and saw Mina walking. He went to the door and walked out.

Mina went to the edge of the bridge and looks down at the water. She saw her reflection and stared at it. Then her head started to hurt. Hanging onto the side of the bridge, she slowly sat on the ground. It slowly went away.

"Mina!" she heard from a distance. Mina looked up and saw Kunzite running toward her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping?" asked Mina when Kunzite reached her.

"What are you doing here Mina, you should be resting." He said in a concerned voice. Kunzite kneeled down. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. Mina smiled at him.

"I wanted some fresh air." She said. Then there was a light behind Mina. She turned her head around.

"Well, well, it seems you have woken up." Hiroshi appeared in front of them. Kunzite quickly stood up and got his sword out.

"Who...who are you?" asked Mina

"I guess you haven't told her Kunzite...have you." Said Hiroshi.

"What? How does he know your name?" asked Mina looking up at Kunzite. Kunzite looked at Mina with worry in his eyes. He was about to say something.

"Enough with the talking! Come on Sailor Venus, lets fight." Hiroshi said pointing his finger to come here at her.

"Fine, but I will beat you within a second." Said Mina with a giggle. She tried to stand up but her balance was still off. She started to fall backward. Kunzite tried to help her. "No...I can do it on my own." Mina said and then stood up. "Venus Crystal Power!... Make up!" Mina transformed

Hiroshi throws a power ball at her. She ran out of the way. While running she held a hand in the air, "Venus wink chain sword! She yelled. A sword appeared in her hand. She runs toward Hiroshi and slashes her sword at him. Hiroshi moved out of the way and whipped out a dagger. He ran behind her and slashed her back.

"Ugh" She falls catching herself with her sword.

"MINA!" Kunzite yelled. He started to run toward her. Hiroshi put his hand up and a clear force field ended up in front of Kunzite. Kunzite ran into it. It stopped him from coming forth.

"This is just between me and Sailor Venus! Hiroshi shouted.

Mina struggled to get up. She turns around and points her finger at him. "Venus love and beauty shock!" she shouted but nothing happens. Mina looks down at her hand. "Wha-" Hiroshi ran at Mina. Mina trying to get her sword up but didn't in time and Hiroshi cut her on the arm going by. Mina trying not to think about the pain, turned around fast and ran to Hiroshi. Her sword and his dagger collided. Both struggling to keep their weapons up.

"You're stronger then I thought." Hiroshi took his strength off and backed away.

"You should never judge a person by their looks! Mina yelled and ran at him. Hiroshi slashes his sword at her but she ducks and he gets off balance. She then gashes his leg. Hiroshi stands there in shock

"I can't believe you just did that! He yelled and looked up at Mina wide eyed. Mina gave a little smirk at him. She ran at him and tries to hit him again. He whips his dagger at her, in the process knocking Minas sword out of her hands. He slashes her on the side of her stomach. Mina holding her side falls to the ground.

"MINAA!" Kunzite screamed and banged against the force field trying to get through. Mina looks at her hand that was covering her wound and sees the blood dripping down her arm. She looks up at Hiroshi walking toward her.

"Prepare to die...Sailor of love and beauty!" Hiroshi starts to glow and puts both of his hands in front of him. A powerful force hit Mina.

"AHHH!" screamed Mina. She goes back so hard she breaks through the stone wall along the bridge.

"MINA! NOO!" Kunzite screamed. He falls on his knees in horror. Hiroshi started to laugh evilly.

"Haha and you thought you could beat me!" Hiroshi whips his cape around him and disappears. The force field faded away. Kunzite runs to the opening in the bridge. He fell to his knees. He then saw a hand and then two holding onto the edge. Kunzite looks down and saw Mina hanging on.

"Mina!" Kunzite helped Mina up. She stood up but struggled a little.

"Mina, are you alright?" Kunzite asked holding onto her so she wouldn't fall. Mina looks down in horror and starts to step back from him. "Mina? What is it?" Kunzite asked. Their hands separated. Mina looks up at him. Kunzite saw a tear go down her face. She stepped back again. She then turned around and started to run away.

"Mina!" Kunzite yelled and started to run after her

* * *

Well? Do you like it? I love cliff hangers! lol sorry if this got you frusterated, but don't worry. Just review and I will have the next chapter up in no time! XD Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue blahdyblahdyblah but I do own the various characters that I make up in the story hehe. Thank you. (How many times do I have to say this? XD)

Thanks for the Review! 3 U!

_Recently:_ Their hands separated. Mina looks up at him. Kunzite saw a tear go down her face. She stepped back again. She then turned around and started to run away. "Mina!" Kunzite yelled and started to run after her

**Chapter 3**

---At Minas House---

"Where is she?" said Artemis pacing back and forth. "It's already sunrise." He goes over to the window and looks out, hoping to see a familiar face this time. He has been checking every five seconds. "Maybe I'll call Luna." he finally said.

ring...ring...ring

"H-hello? said the other end of the phone.

"Luna? Sorry to wake you." Artemis talked quietly.

"Artemis? What is it?" questioned Luna.

"Its Mina, she hasn't come home yet." Luna heard the worry in his voice.

"Oh, yeah she is here with Usagi and Darien."

"What?" Artemis questioned loudly in surprise.

"Yeah, she and Kunzite got into a little trouble last night so they came here. I apologize, I forgot to tell you." apologized Luna.

"Is Mina ok?"

"Yes. She is resting now. Let me just see if she is still sleeping, hold on one moment." said Luna and then she put down the phone.

"Ok." Artemis said. He waited for Luna to get back patiently. At least she was safe he thought. About five minutes went by and still Luna hasn't come back. Then he heard a rustle noise at the other end of the phone. Like Luna had dropped it.

"Artemis? She's gone! Kunzite too!" yelled Luna quickly.

"What! What do you mean she's gone?" asked Artemis angerly.

"She was sleeping on the couch but she's gone now. You sure she isn't there?" she asked.

"Yeah! positive!" said Artemis positively.

"I am going to wake Usagi and Darien up. Can you call the rest of the scouts?" asked Luna.

"Sure." said Artemis.

"Ok, and don't worry Artemis. I'm sure Kunzite is with her." Luna assured him.

"Yeah, your probably right. Thank you Luna." Artemis then hung up the phone. Luna woke Usagi and Darien up and told them that Mina and Kunzite were missing. Artemis called the rest of the scouts and told them the situation. Everyone got up and went to Usagi's house.

------

"Mina wait up!" yelled Kunzite behind Mina. She kept running. She payed no attention to where she was going or who was around her. She couldn't control herself. She took a turn into the woods. As she was running, she stumbled over a log and fell to the ground. She didn't care anymore if it hurt. She didn't want to feel the pain. She got up quickly and fan until she got to an opening with stone ground and a stone fountain in the middle. Mina fell to the ground in pain. Kunzite could just keep up with her, she was so fast. He say her run into the woods. He had to find her, Why did she run, he thought. Soon after he came to the opening and saw Mina on her knees crouching in pain. "Mina!" He went in front of her and kneeled down. He put his hands on her shoulders. He saw that she was crying. He could see the pain and sorrow in her. Mina finally looked up at him. She could see the concern in his eyes. Kunzite puts his arms around her and embraced her. Mina put her head on his chest, resting it.

"Wha- whats wrong with me?...Why...why can't I fight?" Mina finally got out through the tears.

"Mina you can, you just have to believe yo-" Kunzite started to say but got cut off.

"No, No I can't!" Mina looked up at him. "Did you see? Did you see I can't use my powers!" She yelled as more tears slid down her face.

"Yes, yes I did see but that's not the point. Mina you can't just give up" He put his hand on her check whipping away the tears. "Its not like you. Now Hiroshi thinks your dead so we have time to figure this out. Ok?" Kunzite said calmly. Mina calmed down and stopped crying.

"Ok...I guess your right. There was a moment of silence. Mina looked down.

"You ok?" Kunzite asked.

"I..just...feel a little...dizzy." she said and then fell into Kunzite's arms.

"Mina!" Kunzite yelled but then he smiled at her limp body. "You did good" he whispered. Kunzite picks her up and looked around. He walked further into the forest. He finally got to a field of flowers. "Well, I guess this will have to do." He said to himself. He laid Mina down on the ground. He lifted his hand away feeling something warm and wet. He looked at his hand and saw it was covered in blood. He cringed at the site and sighed. He ripped off some of his cloak and wrapped the pieces of cloth around her wounds. He tried his best and hoped it would stop the bleeding. He then put his jacket on her, keeping her warm. He sat beside her and watched the sunrise.

---At Usagi and Darien's House---

"Ok. Is everyone here?" Usagi looks around at the girls sitting among themself. They were all talking to each other. "I guess so." Usagi went over to them. They all settled down and look at her.

"So what happened Usagi? How did this all start?" asked Lita.

"We aren't sure but he might of been the new enemy that Luna was picking up earlier." She said.

"Who is it?" asked Ami.

"Hiroshi. We don't really know much about him but from Kunzite's description he is after Mina." explained Darien.

"Do we know why?" asked Raye.

"I'm afraid not." said Usagi looking at her feet.

"So where are Mina and Kunzite now?" asked Lita.

"We don't know." said Artemis softly.

"They came here last night because Mina had another headache and they needed some where to rest and then when Artemis called me to see where she was, she was gone, same with Kunzite." said Luna.

"I didn't hear anyone get up in the night." Usagi said thoughtfully.

"Neither did I." said Darien.

"Well when I came here I didn't see anything different." said Lita.

"Neither did I." said Ami. Raye got up and went to the window. She put her elbows on the window sil and looks out. She sighed.

"Neither-" Raye started to say something but stopped. Her eyes widened. "Hey! Guys! Look! the bridge is broken!" She yelled and pointed out the window. Everyone went over to the window and looked out.

"Come on lets go check it out." Said Usagi going over to the door. They all went out the door to the scene.

"Oh my! Look there, its blood stains." Said Ami amazed but frightened.

"And they didn't happen to long ago" said Lita kneeling down and examining the place.

---Field of Flowers---

Mina woke to the sun in her eyes. She squinted and sat up. She held her head and then looked around.

"Your awake." came a voice behind her. Mina looked behind her and saw Kunzite coming towards her.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"Not that long." replied Kunzite. Mina started to get up to meet Kunzite. She then had a sharp pain from the cut on her side and started to fall. Kunzite caught her. "You shouldn't push yourself." he said as she caught her balance.

"I want to know, how do you know Hiroshi?" Mina asked looking at Kunzite.

"Yesterday when you fainted in the park, Hiroshi came." he said.

"What did he want?" she asked curiously.

"You, he wants to kill you." said Kunzite sadly. Mina looked up at him wide eyed

"What! Why?" Mina said frightened.

"I am not sure myself" he said disappointed.

"Well, how do we get rid of him?" Mina asked.

"There is no we, only you can defeat him. I already tryed to when we first met but he just reappeared." he explained.

"So I have to do this by myself? Alone?" asked Mina about to cry again.

"No, of course not. Everyone will be surporting you and will try their best to help. As for me, I want to do anything I can to help." Kunzite said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Right, I am not alone." Mina weakly smiled at Kunzite. "well I should be going home. Artemis is probably worried sick about me." Mina gave a little giggle.

"Ok. I will walk you." Kunzite said and the started to walk out of the forest.

* * *

I hope you like it so far! This chapter is not that interesting but just wait till the next! Oh boy you will be shocked! hehe XD snickers I am enjoying the reviews! I will update as soon if I get more reviews! Thank you for you time! . 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue blahdyblahdyblah but I do own the various characters that I make up in the story hehe. Thank you. (How many times do I have to say this? XP)

Thanks for the Review!

_Recently:_ "Right, I am not alone." Mina weakly smiled at Kunzite. "Well I should be going home. Artemis is probably worried sick about me." Mina gave a little giggle. "Ok. I will walk you." Kunzite said and the started to walk out of the forest.

**Chapter 4**

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Asked Kunzite as he walked Mina up her steps.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She said turning around the face him.

"Ok, but if there is anything you need just call me and I will be over in a second." He assured her. He then opened the door behind her. She slipped in and turned leaning on the door. Leaving a crack to see Kunzite standing there.

"Heh. O.k. Bye" She giggle. Kunzite smiled back.

"See ya." He said and then turned away. Mina shut the door.

"Artemis! I'm home." Mina called but got no answer. She looked in all the rooms and doesn't find him. "I'll call Luna." She said picking up the phone.

ring, ring, ring

"Hello?" Said a gentle voice.

"Luna? It's me, Mina," said Mina. She then heard a gasp on the other end.

"Oh my gosh! Mina where have you been!" asked a startled Luna. Mina heard a rustle noise on the other end.

"Hello?" Mina asked.

"Mina? Is that you?" Said a familiar voice.

"Artemis?" asked a confused Mina.

"Aino Minako! Where on earth have you been? I was worried sick! Are you hurt! Are you ok!" Artemis screamed as if he were miles away from her.

"I'm fine, I am home now." Mina tried to calm him down. She heard him take a deep breath in relief.

"What happened?" Artemis finally asked.

"I don't really feel like talking right now." Mina said softly.

"Ok. You're probably really tired. I will be over in a bit. You go and rest," said a concerned Artemis.

"Ok. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye" They both hung up the phone. Mina slowly went up stairs into her room. She sat on her bed and then laid down. Feeling the softness of her pillow and blankets, she didn't want to be anywhere else. Home was where she felt safe. She sighed as she drifted into a slumber.

---At the Bridge---

Everyone was staring at Artemis as he hung up the phone. They wanted an answer. He looked up at them.

"She is back home. I said I would be over there." Artemis told them.

"I'll go with you."Usagi said.

"Me too." Joined Luna.

"I will go and see if Kunzite is with her." Said Darien.

"I'll go." Said Lita.

"I want to make sure she is ok." Said Ami.

"Why not? Count me in." Said Raye. They all started to walk to Mina's house. On the way they met up with Kunzite.

"Kunzite!" Darien said as he ran up to him.

"Hey, what is everyone doing here?" asked Kunzite.

"We are going to Mina's to check on her." Explained Usagi.

"Oh," was all Kunzite could say.

"What happened? Are you guys ok?" asked Darien.

"I'm ok, but Mina got a little beat up." He said sadly.

"I will meet you guys there after you get caught up with Kunzite. Tell me later." Artemis said as he began to run off.

"Well in the middle of the night I woke up and noticed Mina was gone. I found her outside. We then met up with Hiroshi again. They fought a quite hard battle. I tried to help but Hiroshi put up this clear force field, and I could get through. I can't believe you guys didn't hear or wake up.

"It's because he put sleeping powder on us, so we would sleep through anything." Luna jumped in. "It's one of his attacks I found out yesterday while researching him. I'm surprised you weren't effected Kunzite." She said looking at him.

"So have you seen her since the battle?" ask Lita.

"Yeah I just dropped her off. She wouldn't let me stay to watch over her. She said she would be fine." Kunzite said but then started to trail off.

"Well you could come with us if you'd like." Raye assured him.

"It's fine. I was going to do some research anyway." Kunzite shrugged.

"Ok well we better get going guys." Ami pointed out.

---Mina's House---

Artemis went up stairs into Minas room to find her on the bed sleeping. He jumped up on the bed and cuddled beside her. Mina turned on her side and started patting him down the back.

"Hi Artemis" she said in a soft voice. Artemis started to purr and then he started to glow. He transformed into his human form and was standing next to the bed. He pulled up a chair, sat down, took Mina's hand and held it. Artemis could hear the rest of the group coming in from down stairs. He sent a mind message to Luna saying they shouldn't come up. He said that Mina was fine, but she just needed some rest. The group stayed down stairs and gathered in the living room.

---Hiroshi's Place---

A servant walked into a big room. He walked down the path that lead to the throne of the castle. He knelt down in front of the throne.

"Master." Said a servant.

"What is it?" asked Hiroshi sitting on his throne. He was picking at his finger nails, feeling powerful.

"Master, Sailor Venus is still alive." The servant said bluntly. Hiroshi's eyes widened. He slowed sat up and faced the servant. He cleared his throat.

"What did you say?" He asked very hesitantly.

"Sir, you didn't kill her. She was still hanging onto the side of the bridge." The servant could hear the anger in Hiroshi's voice.

"Do you have proof of this!" He stood up fast. The servant winced at the loudness of his voice. He then quickly stood up and handed him a crystal ball. Hiroshi looked inside of it and saw Kunzite helping Mina up at the bridge. Hiroshi's face became furious.

"Where is she now?" he asked. He looked like he could rip off some ones head.

"HeR–" the servants voice squeaked. He cleared his throat. "Her home Sir." He said shakily.

"Get my things!" Hiroshi demanded.

"Yes master." The servant quickly bowed. He practically ran out of the room afraid of what his master might do in his fury.

"Oh, this is only the beginning Miss. Venus." Hiroshi quietly snickered. He giggled and then his laughter went into a mad, angry laugh.

---Kunzite's House---

Kunzite sat on his computer. His eye's searched the screen.

"Hhmmm, I can't find anything. He narrowed his eyes. "Ha! I found it! Hiroshi's profile, lets see" He tapped on the mouse and began to read. He then heard someone come in the front door. He got up. "Hello? Anyone there?" He said loud enough so they could hear him. He turned around the corner and saw someone standing in front of the door. The person had an all black coat on with their hood up so you couldn't see their face. (If you have ever hear of Kingdom Hearts II, the outfit looks like one of those guys...if you know what I mean XD)

"Can I help you?" Kunzite asked keeping a good distance away. The person takes off their hood. Kunzite's eyes became soft and filled with concern.

"Mina! What are you doing here?" He started to go toward her.

"Stop." She said and held up her hand. Kunzite stopped in his tracks. He had a confused look on his face.

"Are you all right?" Kunzite asked. Mina's hands came in front of her as if she were holding a ball. Kunzite eyes widened, as a light began to form in front of him. He remembered that position, the one that Hiroshi did when he through a power ball at him. "Wha-!" but before Kunzite could say anything Mina throw the power ball at him. He went right through the wall, and smashed into his computer. He hit the floor losing conscious. Mina made a smirk. She put her hands down. She slowly turned around and put her hood up. She then opened the door, walked out, and shut it behind her.

---30 Minutes Earlier---

Mina woke up and found Artemis asleep. She quietly got off the bed and went to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and moved the clothes away. She gently took out a dagger. She turned around and looked at Artemis. He was resting his arms and head on the side of the bed. He looked so at peace. She quietly went behind him. She lifted up the dagger and stabbed Artemis in the back. She held it there for a moment. Then she slowly took it out, hearing the crack and slice as it came out of his body. Artemis' limp body fell to the ground. She looked down at him. She had no expression of her face. If you looked at her, she was nothing, not happy, sad, angry, nor mad. Mina stepped over him and walked over to the window. Her clothes changed into a black coat. She put the dagger inside. Mina put her hood up and opened the window. She put her leg up on the edge. She turned her head and looked into the room as if she were looking for something. She then jumped out of the window. She landed with good balance. Mina stood up and fixed her coat and started to walk down the street.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! XD hehe I love cliff hangers! Told you it would be getting good, or at least I think this is getting good. Please, PLEASE! Review! I will **NOT** update if you do not review! You could put anything, good/bad. I just want some remarks. See how I am doing. If you have any suggestions, that would be great! Thank you for your time/bow I hope you like it so far. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue blahdyblahdyblah but I do own the various characters that I make up in the story hehe. Thank you. (How many times do I have to say this? XP)

I know I haven't updated in a while...I hope you can forgive me! I still want to continue this story because I really like it. Hehe! XD

**_Justsukiya:_** Thank you so much for reviewing! Love you!

_Recently: _ She quietly went behind him. She lifted up the dagger and stabbed Artemis in the back. She held it there for a moment. Then she slowly took it out, hearing the crack and slice as it came out of his body. Artemis' limp body fell to the ground.

**Chapter 5  
**

---Mina's House----

"Its been like an hour and both Artemis and Mina hasn't come down," said Lita suddenly getting up from the couch.

"I know, do you think we should go check on them?" asked Amy sitting straighter up on the lounge chair.

"No, lets give them some time," said Raye sitting on the couch.

"Yeah they might be having a private talk or something like they always do," said Usagi with a little giggle.

"Your right." Amy smiled back sweetly.

"Darien you have barley spoken since we got here, anything wrong?" Usagi asked walking over to Darien at the window.

"I just have this bad feeling for some reason." He replied

"Hmm? Like what?" Usagi asked.

"Not sure, just a feeling." Darien shrugged.

"Alright, well I am going to check on Mina. I can't wait any longer," Usagi walked out of the living room and went up the stairs. Quietly someone came through the front door but shut the door behind them loud enough for them to hear it.

"Wonder who that could be," said Raye. The person walked into the living room.

"Can we help you?" asked Lita. The person starts to glow.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE BAD FEELING I HAVE BEEN HAVING! Shouted Darien as a power ball flew at him, he ducked and the wall behind him was gone and in flames.

"Everyone! Transform!" shouted Amy as she ducked for cover. The person started to break everything, aiming at the sailors.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!... Make up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!... Make up!"

"Mars Crystal Power!... Make up!" Lita ran at the person. He turned his head and looked straight at Lita. He kicked up a piece of broken wood caught it with both hands. As Lita came closer she couldn't stop running, until she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she looked down to see the piece of wood going through her. Lita looked up at the man and then fell to the ground.

"NOOO!" Amy screamed.

"What!" Raye got out in her confusion.

"LITA!" Darien shouted. Amy stood up and put her hands up

"Mercury star! Elimination!" A water ball formed in her hands and she threw it at the person. As it reached him he put up his hand and stopped the water ball. He then sent it back toward Amy. It hit Amy hard and sent her flying through the wall, falling unconscious. Raye started to run toward the person and pointed her finger at him.

"Mars Flame Sniper! Bits of fire went toward him. The person ducked, ran and did a cartwheel which turned into a back flip then he jumped up high and landed with his two feet spread out and one hand on the ground, missing all of Raye's flames. He stood up and walked over to Amy on the ground.

"Don't touch her!" Raye shouted. The person took out a dagger and quickly stabbed it in Amy's chest.

"NO!" screamed Raye falling to her knees.

"This can't be happening." Darien stared blankly. The person disappeared suddenly and ended up right in front of Darien. Before Darien could do anything, he stabbed him, right in the heart. Darien fell to his knees so surprised "Wha-" he then fell over. The person stared at Darien for a moment and then started to walk toward Raye.

"Stay away from me! Who are you!" asked Raye scared as hell. She started to back up. She tripped and fell on the ground. He kept coming closer. She couldn't seem to get up. So much anger inside her, she couldn't release it, something was suppressing her. She backed up so far that she was trapped against a wall. The person quickly did a swift move trying to stab Raye but she caught the dagger before it hit her. She looked up into the eyes of this mad man inside the mysterious hood. Her eyes widened and she almost lost all her strength. "Why?" She managed to get out. Trying with all her strength she can't get the dagger away. It got to her clothing, then it touched her skin, it was slipping into her body so slowly... until she was motionless.

—Up Stairs---

Usagi knocked on Mina's door.

"Mina? Artemis?" She got no answer. She opened the door and saw Artemis on the ground. "Artemis!" she yelled and ran over to him. She turned him over and her hand was soaked in blood... he was dead.

"Oh my God! Artemis!" A tear ran down her face. "I have to get the others!" Usagi stood up and ran out of the room and down the stairs. About half way down everything changed, the house was wrecked and fire was everywhere. "What the?" She looked over into the flames and she saw a person in a black coat with a hood on so you couldn't see their face. The person takes off their hood and turned around and looked at Usagi. "Mina? What happened!" Usagi looked around and saw everyone on the ground, motionless. "Moon Crystal Power! Make up!" Usagi ran over to Mina. "Where is he? Where is the person who did this!" She asked furiously. Mina stood there for a moment and then looked at Usagi straight in the eye.

"I am, that person," Mina said. Usagi slowly looked at Mina wide eyed. Before Usagi could do or say anything Mina took her dagger and stabbed Usagi.

"Wha-...why?" Usagi tried to get the words out but it was too late, she fell to the ground. Mina stood over Usagi and looked down at the limp body. She gave a little giggle. She put her dagger away and her hood up. She went over to what is left of the door and walked out.

---Kunzite's House---

Kunzite struggled to sit up, he held his head trying to focus.

"What happened?" he asked himself and slowly stood up. He then got a flash back of what happened. "I have to tell the others!" Kunzite quickly ran to the door, as he went to touch the door knob he got shocked. "What the-?" He went to touch it again with his whole hand this time, but as soon as he touched the knob he went flying back into the wall. Kunzite struggles to get up again. He then ran to a window but the same thing happened. What the heck! Come on! He shouted in frustration. He sighed and brushed his hand through his hair, he stepped back to lean against the wall behind him but got shocked again. He quickly backed away.

"Is it everything I touch?" He stood there for a moment lost in thought. His face turned into determination. He ran at the door with all his strength, electricity ran through is body. He didn't care, he had to get to that one person who needed him the most, he needed her, he needed to get out no matter what. "Mi...na...hold...on." He managed to get out, trying to ignore the pain.

---In front of Mina's house---

Mina kneeled before Hiroshi.

"Very good my apprentice," Hiroshi looked down at a slim figure covered in a black coat.

"Thank you," Mina replied.

"Stand up." Hiroshi ordered. Mina stood up as told. "Hmm, how do you feel?" He asked her.

"I feel powerful," Mina said bluntly.

"Yes, you should after sucking the other's powers out of them and keeping them for yourself."

"Master, what exactly are we doing this for?" Mina asked. Hiroshi smiled at her sweetly.

"Us Mina, us." Hiroshi went over to Mina, lifted her face up and kissed her. Mina stood there shocked. She started to get light headed while Hiroshi's kiss went through her body. She closed her eyes and fainted. Hiroshi swiftly caught her. "Rest well my princess."

* * *

Woot! Another chapter done! XD Hope you liked it! Now please _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ I don't care if you have already reviewed or it is something bad, i would just like some remarks! Thank you for your time! Love ya'lls! byebye  



	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue blahdyblahdyblah but I do own the various characters that I make up in the story hehe. Thank you. (How many times do I have to say this? XP)

Hey people! So sorry for not updating for a looooooooooooong time! Please forgive me! I have been really busy with work and school. Blah! Lets just get on with the story! XD

_Recently:_ Hiroshi went over to Mina, lifted her face up and kissed her. Mina stood there shocked. She started to get light headed while Hiroshi's kiss went through her body. She closed her eyes and fainted. Hiroshi swiftly caught her. "Rest well my princess."

**Chapter 6**

"Darn," said Luna cursing to herself. "Why does it have to be today that there are no more fish," she finished saying as she walked down the street. As she walked she started to feel her forehead begin to burn. Her crescent moon spot was glowing brightly. "Huh? An enemy?" She quickly looked about her surroundings and suddenly spotted a smoke trail just ahead of her. _Oh no!_ She thought as she started to run towards the black smoke. When she finally reached the source of the smoke she found Mina's house in flames. She stared in shock for a moment, then she quickly looked around to find anyone she might recognize, she finally focused on someone holding Mina. She quickly changed into her human form and ran towards Mina. "Mina!" She yelled as he knelt down beside her. "Thank you sir for saving her, I--" Luna got cut off.

"Hello Luna," said the man holding Mina. Luna looked at the man shocked. How did he know her name? Luna stared at him for a moment before she said anything.

"H-how do you know my name? She finally asked.

"I guess we have not be properly introduced, have we?" smiled the man. Luna finally came to a realization.

"No... you can't be..." Luna quickly tried to pull Mina away from Hiroshi. "Let go of Mina!!" She yelled but Hiroshi with a wave of his arm threw Luna flying away from them. He placed Mina gently on the ground and stood in front of her. He lifted his hands in front of him and electricity gathered in his hands. Its shock went flying towards Luna as she tried to get up but it hit her causing her to scream. Luna tried to get away but the shock was too powerful, she couldn't move as she started to lift from the ground.

"How does it feel to get the life sucked out of you?" Hiroshi asked calmly. He continued to surround Luna with his attack until she was motionless...she then dropped to the ground.

---Kunzite's House---

Kunzite moaned as he was still trying to get out of his house. He was so close, his body felt so numb he had no sense of feeling anymore.

"COME ON!" he screamed. Pushing with all the strength he had left, the door finally opened. He went flying out the door and tripped down the stairs. He managed to stand and straighten out. _Finally_ he thought. "I have to get to the others." He said to himself. He started to run but he found himself running faster and faster. He had no control. His thoughts were going all over the place. He could not stop thinking about Mina. He wished so much to see her. He then suddenly saw smoke ahead. Quickly he realized it was Mina's house. He finally reached the house and rushed in. He did not care if it was totally in flames. "Mina! Anyone here!?" He tried to yell but was quickly taken over by the smoke. He started to cough and his eyes started to sting. He frantically searched the house and caught a glimpse of a body. He realized it was Darien. "Darien!" He ran over to him and turned him over and Darien's eyes were closed. Kunzite realized his hands were covered in blood. "No...Darien!" Kunzite shook him hoping for some kind of movement but it only followed with Darien's limp body following the movement of Kunzite's shake. Tears started to swell up in Kunzite's eyes. He lifted his head and looked around and found his eyes gazing at Lita, Amy, Raye, and Usagi's bodies all laying still. "What the hell happened?!" He screamed with anger. Holding Darien's body he came to a realization. _Wait, where is Mina?_ He thought. _No, it can't be... that Mina, no, it just can't be!_ Kunzite quickly ran out of the house. He found Hiroshi standing in front of him. Then from behind Hiroshi, Mina came slowly walking out and stood next to Hiroshi. Kunzite slowly started to walk down the steps. "What have you done Hiroshi!?" he asked fiercely.

"I did nothing, it was Mina," Hiroshi said while staring at Mina. Kunzite looked at Mina straight in the eye.

"Mina? Was it really you? Did you really do all this?" Kunzite slowly asked, he was afraid to hear the answers. He wanted so bad to prove Hiroshi wrong.

"Yes," Mina said bluntly.

"No...no you didn't... Mina," Kunzite tried to change her answer. He couldn't believe this.

"I did, and that is not going to stop me from killing you." Mina said.

"What are you talking about Mina?! Listen to yourself! Look at what you have become!" Kunzite yelled trying to get through to Mina. "Y-You killed your closest friends Mina!!!"

"Don't listen to him, he just wants your power Mina." Hiroshi said angrily.

"I wont let him have it," Mina said while lifting her hands and she started to make a power ball.

"Mina! Listen to me!" Kunzite yelled at her. Mina suddenly stopped and she put her hands down. Hiroshi looked at Mina.

"What are you waiting for!? Kill him!" He ordered her. Mina shook her head.

"Yes sir." Mina quickly made a power ball and threw it at Kunzite. Kunzite ran out of the way as it just barely hit him. He then took out his sword. Mina made another power ball and before Kunzite could move it hit him. He fell to the ground but manages to get back up.

"What?" Mina said as she took a step back.

"Mina... If you want to kill me, then kill me..." Kunzite started to walk towards her, he looked up at her as their eyes met. "Kill me Mina!!" Kunzite screamed as he threw open his arms making it easy for Mina to just kill him then and there. Mina just stood there gazing at the angry grey eyes that seemed so familiar and loving. Mina felt something hot rolling down her cheeks. Hiroshi looked at Mina realizing she was crying.

"What are you doing!? Kill him!!" he ordered again. Mina started to get another headache. She fell to the ground screaming as she held her head. "Mina! Get up!" Hiroshi yelled. Mina just sat there, crying. She couldn't seem to stop. She suddenly started to see flashbacks of killing everyone. Stabbing them one by one and gathering their powers.

"No... no," Mina shook her head with wide eyes. "This can't be!" she screamed, causing more tears to form.

"Mina do you see? Do you see what Hiroshi has done to you?!" Kunzite said while walking toward her. Hiroshi quickly grabbed Mina's arm and pulled her to her feet. She struggled as she tried to get away.

"Let go of me!?" She yelled. Hiroshi just ignored her request and pulled her close. He then kissed her on the lips causing her to stop struggling. Kunzite stopped in his tracks, shocked at what he has witnessed. As he stood there he heard a voice inside his head.

_Kunzite..._ "Darien?" he said as he recognized the voice. _Mina is being controlled by Hiroshi, you need to get her away from him_, said the voice. "But how?" There was no answer. "Darien?" Still no answer. Kunzite looked in front of him as Hiroshi finally let Mina go. Mina with her head down started to walk towards Kunzite. "No.. Mina! Come back! This isn't you!" It was no use trying to talk to her, Mina lifted her hands again and starting to make an attack. Kunzite quickly ran at Mina trying to get past her to get to Hiroshi. As he ran by Mina, she whipped out her dagger and gashed his side trying to stop him. Kunzite stumbled a bit but did not stop running towards Hiroshi. "Let Mina go!!!" He screamed as he lifted his swords towards Hiroshi. Just as his swords was going to go through Hiroshi, he disappeared. Kunzite looked around him and found Hiroshi behind him making an attack on him. Kunzite quickly brought up his sword and blocked his attack. Hiroshi pulled back and put his hand up. A powerful force made Kunzite go flying back. Hiroshi walked over to him and lifted his sword. Kunzite couldn't move. Hiroshi's sword started to go straight into Kunzite's heart.

"STOP!" Hiroshi stopped his sword just a few inches away from Kunzite's body. Hiroshi turned his head and looked at Mina confused.

* * *

Well? What do ya think? Lol please leave reviews!! XD Only one chapter to go! Yippy! Again sorry for not updating in a long time. I promise I wont wait that long to update! Thank you!  



End file.
